Hybrid vehicles may have two energy sources including a fuel source and a battery source. The high-voltage battery may be used to provide enough power to start an engine of a vehicle. The fuel source may in turn charge the battery when a charge level of the battery falls below a certain threshold. When a fault occurs in the vehicle, the battery charge may be consumed during an attempted start of the vehicle. When the battery state of charge is extremely low, the battery may need to be replaced. However, the high-voltage battery may not be faulty and replacing it may result in unnecessary costs to the manufacturer, the dealership, and the customer.